Electronic books have grown in popularity due to their portability and capability to store numerous digital copies of books and other reading materials. In addition to devices that are dedicated to reading digital text, software applications have been developed for use on personal computing devices including portable devices like tablets and smart phones. The allure of electronic books extends to children, where the use of computing devices can provide interesting additional features to the text of a book, such as graphics, audio, animation, and even video. Numerous reading software applications have been developed to provide electronic books to children in ways that make reading entertaining.